parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Dora, Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, and Baby Jaguar (SpongeBob SquarePants): Club Dora, Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, and Baby Jaguar/Transcript
=Main= *''This article is a stub. You can help The Parody Wiki by expanding it.'' This is a transcript for Dora, Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, and Baby Jaguar (SpongeBob SquarePants): Club Dora, Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, and Baby Jaguar. *(Title Card) *''starts with The Grumpy Old Troll leaving his house on a bicycle while he turns a tune'' *Grumpy Old Troll: There's my hat... and there's that, and here we go. riding his bicycle to work and passes a tall piece of stalk with a treehouse on top of it with Dora, Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, Baby Jaguar, Steve, Blue, Tickety, Slippery, Sidetable, Mailbox, Shovel, and Pail in it *Dora, Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, Baby Jaguar, Steve, Blue, Tickety, Slippery, Sidetable, Mailbox, Shovel, and Pail: giggling *Dora: Wey, wook. It's The Wumpy Old Troll! *Grumpy Old Troll: What? *Boots: The Wumpy Old Troll's woing to work. *Dora, Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, Baby Jaguar, Steve, Blue, Tickety, Slippery, Sidetable, Mailbox, Shovel, and Pail: laughing *Grumpy Old Troll: growls *Steve: Where does he work? Wat the Wusty Wab? *Dora, Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, Baby Jaguar, Steve, Blue, Tickety, Slippery, Sidetable, Mailbox, Shovel, and Pail: laughing *Grumpy Old Troll: Was that supposed to be - some kind of stupid secret code? *Benny: We can't tell you 'cause you're not a member of the club. *Grumpy Old Troll: Oh, yeah? What does it take to be a member, besides being a moron? laughs ''Moron... *Isa: Sorry, Grumpy Old Troll, but you couldn't get in even if you tried! *Grumpy Old Troll: Huh? Well, I'll have you know that I am a member of over 20 different exclusive clubs all across the Planet bottom! *Steve: ''to Dora, Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, and Baby Jaguar ''What did he say? *Tico: ''to Steve, Blue, Tickety, Slippery, Sidetable, Mailbox, Shovel, and Pail ''We don't know. Something about his nose? *Blue: ''her head out of the "Clubhouse" and talks to The Grumpy Old Troll '' (Barks Grumpy Old Troll, you and your nose will definitely not fit in!) *Grumpy Old Troll: Oh, what do you 15 zeros know about fitting in? ''off his hat and starts to climb up the "Clubhouse" ''Why, you should be begging me to join! *Dora, Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, Baby Jaguar, Steve, Blue, Tickety, Slippery, Sidetable, Mailbox, Shovel, and Pail: Grumpy Old Troll, no, no, no! Stop! No, no, no, stop, please, please! Stop, Grumpy Old Troll! You can't join! You can't join! Can't join! You can't get in! *Grumpy Old Troll grunts as he tries to get in the "Clubhouse"'' *Grumpy Old Troll: Well, this is stupid. There's no room up here! *Tickety: That's what we've been trying to tell you! *Diego: We've been stuck up here for three days. *Slippery: We told you you wouldn't fit in. *Grumpy Old Troll: sneers *Baby Jaguar: (Meows Well, Since your here, Grumpy Old Troll, we'll give you the new member initiation.) *Dora: Are you ready, Steve and his gang? *Sidetable: Ready! *Dora, Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, Baby Jaguar, Steve, Blue, Tickety, Slippery, Sidetable, Mailbox, Shovel, and Pail: singing ''Welcome to our club! Welcome to our club! Welcome Troll! Welcome Troll! Welcome Troll! Welcome Troll! Welcome Tr...! *Grumpy Old Troll: Shut your half-wit pieholes! ''a stalk beside the one holding up the "Clubhouse" and pulls it while the other one is going down ''I do not now, nor will I ever, want to be a member of your stupid club! ''to the floor but the stalk snaps and the stalk holding up the "Clubhouse" flings back very fast and the "Clubhouse" flies off it. He starts screaming. *Molly: Whoa! *Gil: Make a wish, honey. *''Old Troll continues screaming. The "Clubhouse" falls into the Kelp Forest'' *Dora, Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, Baby Jaguar, Steve, Blue, Tickety, Slippery, Sidetable, Mailbox, Shovel, and Pail: Whoo-hoo! Whoo-hoo-hoo! Whoo! Whoo! Whoo! Again! Oh, yeah! Again! victory screech *Grumpy Old Troll: Oh, no. That didn't just happen. Please tell me that didn't happen! *Mailbox: What happened? *''Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, and Baby Jaguar shrug. The Grumpy Old Troll runs around the "Clubhouse"'' *Grumpy Old Troll: Where are we? We're lost! There's no way out! Stuck... in the middle of nowhere... with Dora, Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, Baby Jaguar, Steve, Blue, Tickety, Slippery, Sidetable, Mailbox, Shovel, and Pail! *''Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, Baby Jaguar, Steve, Blue, Tickety, Slippery, Sidetable, Mailbox, Shovel, and Pail wave at The Grumpy Old Troll who starts to cry'' *Grumpy Old Troll: Oh, why must every 11 minutes of my life be filled with misery? Why-y-y-y?! *Boots: Oh, cheer up, Mr. Troll. It could be worse. *Shovel: Yeah. You could be bald and have a big nose. *''zooms in on The Grumpy Old Troll's head which deflates'' *Grumpy Old Troll: Well... this is the end. falls on the ground *Benny: No, it's not, Grumpy Old Troll. *Pail: coffins ''It's not? *Isa: Come on, guys, we're gonna be fine ''The Grumpy Old Troll's head ''As long as we stick together. Remember, we're a club! *Dora, Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, Baby Jaguar, Steve, Blue, Tickety, Slippery, Sidetable, Mailbox, Shovel, and Pail: ''do the victory screech again *Tico: And besides, we have this! out a conch shell *Grumpy Old Troll: What's that? *Steve: Ohhh! The Magic Conch Shell! Ask it something! Ask it something! *Diego: Magic Conch Shell, will I ever get married? the string attached to the Magic Conch *Magic Conch Shell: Maybe someday. *Dora, Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, Baby Jaguar, Steve, Blue, Tickety, Slippery, Sidetable, Mailbox, Shovel, and Pail: giggling Oooohhhh! *Grumpy Old Troll: You've got to be kidding! That is just a stupid toy! How can that possibly help us? *Baby Jaguar: gasps ''(Meows Grumpy Old Troll, we must never question the wisdom of the Magic Conch. The club always takes its advice before we do anything.) *Blue: (Barks The shell knows all!) *Dora: Oh, Magic Conch Shell, what do we need to do to get out of the Kelp Forest? *Magic Conch Shell: Nothing. *Tickety: The shell has spoken! *Grumpy Old Troll: Nothing?! We can't just sit here and do nothing! *Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, Baby Jaguar, Steve, Blue, Tickety, Slippery, Sidetable, Mailbox, Shovel, and Pail are sitting down doing nothing'' *Grumpy Old Troll: again ''All right, all right, all right! I don't need your help. I'm gonna find my way back to sanity! ''walking away in the Kelp Forest ''But don't you 15 sad clowns come crying to me when your circus tent comes crashing down! Sad clowns... ''laughs ''sad... ''again ''clowns. ''again. Later, he began to run fast and grew scared and started panting rapidly ''What was that? I was already here! Which way did I go? Oh, I'm lost! ''and falls ''Ohh... I'm hopelessly lost! I'll never get out of here! ''light ''Huh? ''He goes toward the light ''I'm free! Take that, Dora, Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, Baby Jaguar, Steve, Blue, Tickety, Slippery, Sidetable, Mailbox, Shovel, and Pail! ''fists in the air and starts laughing triumphantly but sees Dora, Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, Baby Jaguar, Steve, Blue, Tickety, Slippery, Sidetable, Mailbox, Shovel, and Pail Huh? Ohhh... on the ground ''there's no way out of here. ''cuts to Dora, Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, Baby Jaguar, Steve, Blue, Tickety, Slippery, Sidetable, Mailbox, Shovel, and Pail still doing nothing. A stick is thrown at Steve and his gang's heads. The Grumpy Old Troll is putting a pan over a fire ''How's it going over there at Club Shell-for-Brains? Mmm-mmm-mmm. I am hungry. I wonder what's on the menu for Club Grumpy Old Troll tonight? ''a bug running around so he steps on it. ''Ah... ''the bug on the pan and walks over to Dora, Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, and Baby Jaguar and waves the pan over their noses ''Dosen't that smell good, Dora, Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, and Baby Jaguar? You all haven't eaten in days. ''over to Steve, Blue, Tickety, Slippery, Sidetable, Mailbox, Shovel, and Pail ''How about you, Steve, Blue, Tickety, Slippery, Sidetable, Mailbox, Shovel, and Pail? Big guys gotta eat. Well, you can't have any. ''away from Steve, Blue, Tickety, Slippery, Sidetable, Mailbox, Shovel, and Pail ''And do you know why, Dora, Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, and Baby Jaguar? Because your club president is a shell! ''his butt in Dora, Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, and Baby Jaguar's faces ''If you all had listened to me you'd have food, shelter, and a roaring fire. But instead you listened to a talking clam... ''back to Club Grumpy Old Troll ''that tells you nothing! ''the pan ''As if the answers to solve all your problems will fall right out of the sky! ''laughs ''Fall right out of the sky! ''switches to an airplane falling out of the sky *Shane: Dude, we're falling right out of the sky! We gotta drop the loan! the "Drop the Loan" button. The airplane drops picnic supplies to where Dora, Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, Baby Jaguar, Steve, Blue, Tickety, Slippery, Sidetable, Mailbox, Shovel, and Pail are *Dora, Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, Baby Jaguar, Steve, Blue, Tickety, Slippery, Sidetable, Mailbox, Shovel, and Pail: Praise the Magic Conch! screech. The Grumpy Old Troll stares shockingly. The bug gets up, hits him with the stick, and runs off. Dora, Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, and Baby Jaguar eat two hamburgers. Steve, Blue, Tickety, Slippery, Sidetable, Mailbox, Shovel, and Pail eating a whole turkey in one bite. Now, when Dora, Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, Baby Jaguar, Steve, Blue, Tickety, Slippery, Sidetable, Mailbox, Shovel, and Pail are drinking, Dora, Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, and Baby Jaguar are drinking a can of soda and Steve, Blue, Tickety, Slippery, Sidetable, Mailbox, Shovel, and Pail are drinking a bottle of ketchup. They laugh and The Grumpy Old Troll goes to them *Grumpy Old Troll: Uh, hey, uh, Dora, Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, and Baby Jaguar... that sure is a lot of food you got there. *Boots: It's a gift from the Magic Conch. *Grumpy Old Troll: Everything sure looks delicious. gasps ''Oh! Smoked sausages! My favorite! ''them but Steve, Blue, Tickety, Slippery, Sidetable, Mailbox, Shovel, and Pail suck them in and The Grumpy Old Troll's nose too. He pulls his nose out ''Uh, hey, uh, ''laughs ''Dora, Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, and Baby Jaguar, I...you know I was just kidding around earlier and-and-and I-I-I mean I'm... I'm still part of the club, right? And... and-and-and-and-and after all, the-the club's gotta stick together, and I-I mean... you know, I-I, um... ''stammers he is saying all this, Dora, Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, and Baby Jaguar are eating a cookie and are drinking a glass of orange juice *Benny: Grumpy Old Troll? *Grumpy Old Troll: Umm...uh..yeah? *Isa: Once a member, always a member! *Dora, Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, Baby Jaguar, Steve, Blue, Tickety, Slippery, Sidetable, Mailbox, Shovel, and Pail: glasses To the club! screech *Grumpy Old Troll: Yeah. the victory screech, weakly ''Now, uh, if you'll exuse me... ''to the table with all the food ''All right... What shall I eat first? The spaghetti, the turkey, the soup, the canned meat? *Tico: Why don't you ask... the Magic Conch, Grumpy Old Troll? *Grumpy Old Troll: Oh, yeah, like that'll happen. Right after I consult the Magic Toenail. *Old Troll prepares to eat but Dora, Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, Baby Jaguar, Steve, Blue, Tickety, Slippery, Sidetable, Mailbox, Shovel, and Pail pull the table away and block it'' *Diego: gasps ''Grumpy Old Troll, are you questioning the authority of the Magic Conch? The conch is the one who gave us this banquet. This copyrighted conch is the cornerstone of our organization. *Tickety: ''whispering Maybe he's not a brother. *''Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, and Baby Jaguar look at The Grumpy Old Troll wide-eyed'' *Grumpy Old Troll: chuckes ''Hey, y-you guys have it all wrong. I-I love this, uh, piece of plastic. ''the Magic Conch from Dora, Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, and Baby Jaguar ''Uh, hello there. Magic Conch, uh, I was wondering... uh, should I have the spaghetti or the turkey? *Magic Conch: Neither. *Grumpy Old Troll: Oh. Then how about the soup? *Magic Conch: I don't think so. *Grumpy Old Troll: ''annoyed ''Could I have anything to eat? *Magic Conch: No. *Grumpy Old Troll: No?! What do you mean no? I'm starving here! *Slippery: ''Magic Conch Here, let me try. Magic Conch, could The Grumpy Old Troll have some of this yummy, delicious, super-terrific sandwich? *Magic Conch: No. *Slippery: Hmm... happily ''Could Me, Steve, and Steve's gang have this yummy, delicious, super-terrific sandwich? *Magic Conch: Yes. *Slippery: All right! *and his gang vacuum in the sandwich and burp'' *Slippery: Sorry, Mr. Troll. *Grumpy Old Troll: Give me that! Magic Conch ''Could I have something to eat? *Magic Conch: No. *Grumpy Old Troll: Could I have something to eat? *Magic Conch: No. *Grumpy Old Troll: Could I have something to eat? *Magic Conch: No. *Grumpy Old Troll: Can't you say anything else but no? *Magic Conch: Try asking again. *Grumpy Old Troll: ''excitedly with a grin on his face ''Can I have something to eat? *Magic Conch: ''a very insulting, sarcastic-like tone ''No. *Grumpy Old Troll starts getting enraged'' *Baby Jaguar: (Meows Grumpy Old Troll, are you all right?) *''Grumpy Old Troll shakes his head uncontrollably'' *Sidetable: Maybe we should ask the shell if he's okay. *Plex: offscreen ''Hello? Anyone there? Hello? Hello?! ''reveals himself after he cuts through the kelp. He gasps and sees Dora, Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, Baby Jaguar, Steve, Blue, Tickety, Slippery, Sidetable, Mailbox, Shovel, Pail, and The Grumpy Old Troll dirty ''Do you folks need some help? *Grumpy Old Troll: ''gasps ''I'm ''saved! over to Plex ''You don't know how happy I am to see you. I have been stranded out here for weeks with-with-with these 15 barnacle heads and their Magic Conch Shell! *Plex: Magic... Conch Shell? ''out a Magic Conch Shell ''You mean like this?! ''this while cross-eyed and having two big teeth *Dora, Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, Baby Jaguar, Steve, Blue, Tickety, Slippery, Sidetable, Mailbox, Shovel, and Pail: jump but they stop in midair The Magic Conch! A club member! *Plex: screech *Dora, Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, Baby Jaguar, Steve, Blue, Tickety, Slippery, Sidetable, Mailbox, Shovel, and Pail: screech *Grumpy Old Troll: dumbstruck ''Abra. *Plex: My conch told me to come save you guys. *Dora, Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, Baby Jaguar, Steve, Blue, Tickety, Slippery, Sidetable, Mailbox, Shovel, Pail, and Plex: Hooray for the magic conches! *Plex: ''see The Grumpy Old Troll in the background looking unhappy ''All right, Magic Conch... what do we do now? *Magic Conch: Nothing. *Dora, Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, Baby Jaguar, Steve, Blue, Tickety, Slippery, Sidetable, Mailbox, Shovel, Pail, and Plex: All hail the Magic Conch! ''sit down doing nothing. The Grumpy Old Troll, still dumbstruck, moves in between them. *Grumpy Old Troll: All hail the magic conch! down with Dora, Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, Baby Jaguar, Steve, Blue, Tickety, Slippery, Sidetable, Mailbox, Shovel, Pail, and Plex *The End. Category:Article stubs Category:SpongeBob SquarePants TV Spoofs Category:Spongebob Sqaurepants Spoofs Category:Episodes Category:Transcripts